1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass holder clip and accessory kit for accommodating storage of the eyeglass assembly during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various accessory structure is arranged for use in combination with eyeglass members and such is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,375 having a pocket clip for eyeglasses mounted to a leg portion of an eyeglass assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,224 to Allen sets forth an example of an eyeglass member having pocket clips mounted thereto as part of the forward framework of the eyeglass assembly.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved eyeglass holder clip and accessory kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating storage and accessory mounting of the eyeglass assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.